


Magical Girl Gally, JUMP!

by Ms_Minty



Category: GUNNM | Battle Angel Alita
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Minty/pseuds/Ms_Minty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: How Yukito Kishiro Could Have Made Millions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girl Gally, JUMP!

"Shumira-chaaaaan!" The blond had just enough time to crack open one eye   
before a small metal girl came hurtling towards her.

KLONK.

"Ite...." Shumira rubbed her head. "Gally-chan! I was having the most   
wonderful dream." Ido-sensei had appeared, wearing a dark suit. Their eyes   
met, glittering like the stars pulled out of the night air...

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Shumira-chan!" The dark-haired girl bobbed   
her head in a bow, then thrust a pink trimmed box into Shumira's   
sleep-clumsy hands. Light streamed in from the window above her bed,   
illuminating the package with a slightly unholy glow. Shumira looked at   
the package, then looked into the liquid brown eyes of her best friend.   
Gally had obviously been up for a while and was dressed in the blue and   
white school uniform of Scrapyard Junior High. Her hair was slightly   
messy, as always, and she had forgotten to pull on the gloves that hid her   
metal hands. A bright, expectant smile was plastered across her face, and   
the streaks under her eyes flashed in the morning sunlight.

The package in her lap suddenly moved, and Shumira was shaken out of her   
reverie. "Gally, what is it?" She picked nervously at the bow.

"I dunno, I found it on the doorstep! Do you think it's from Hugo-sempai?"   
Gally flushed slightly at her own suggestion.

The box moved again, and both girls jumped. Shumira put the box down on   
her bed, got a safe distance away from it, then pulled the ribbon off. The   
lid on the box bounced once, twice, then flew off, in a flurry of what   
looked like fur.

"Eeee!" Gally squealed, "It's so kawaii!" She held out her hands to the   
small creature and it flew over to perch on one finger.

"What is it?" Shumira was slightly leery of the little thing, something   
about a single eye and frog-like feet. Gally didnt seem to hear her   
though, and cradled the thing closer to her chest. It was writhing   
slightly under her ministrations, eye blinking in pleasure at her touch.   
It shuddered and cooed, "Ji! Ji!" as if trying to tell her something.   
Gally pursed her octopus lips, then held it up to eye level.

"I will call you Kimji!" The little creature bobbed its body as if to   
agree. Shumira was working up the courage to touch the thing when she   
noticed the clock.

"Gally-chan! We're late!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry. I mixed translation/Japanese names, I am a terrible   
> writer, and this whole thing is just a really bad idea. But I had fun, so   
> there. I wrote this, then posted it to alt.comics.gunnm in about a half an   
> hour's time. No reaction there yet, so in my attempt to achieve screams of   
> horror, I'm posting it to the ffml. It's not really meant to be a Sailor   
> Moon x-over, more just shoujo style Gunnm. I might even continue it.
> 
> One last twisted thought: is Kimji Gally's pokemon?


End file.
